Dragon's Mastery
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Sequel to 'Dragon's Tears' and 'Dragon's Silence.' Still, one with a dark heart cannot easily pass the test of Dragon Mastery, and Lugia's Chosen will stop him in any way she can... Championshipping
1. Prolouge

_Hi! This is kind of based of a fic called 'Dragon Master'. I really disliked it. First reason, Lance died. FOUR times. The second reason is that the character was a blatant SI, who got all the power, all the girls, and all the fame. The third is that Ash went insane. The fourth is that the character was so blatantly copying the true Dragon master/League Champion that it's just not funny at all. The fifth is that Claire was evil, and Lance was evil, apparently only their SI is the only one who can be honorable and possess dragon mastery, and that really pissed me off. The sixth reason is that Lance and all the people on his side got their butts kicked even when they were fighting against elements they were strong against (Example, Dark to psychic and Fire to bug. Grr). And the seventh reason is that the story was so annoyingly romantic in a Misty fashion that I nearly died from saccharine overdose. If you liked Dragon Master, you'd better not read this fic…_

Shadow takes a deep, long breath and calms down. Finally, she pulls several items out of her pockets. Then, she disappears into her computer and starts creating a fic…

Disclaimer: Whatever tipped you off to the fact that I don't own pokemon? Oh yeah, and Bob Shepard is mine, but some of the pokemon aren't… just warning you! Hmm… oh yeah, Destiny is mine, Lance's real form is mine, the new pokemon and attacks are mine…

Pairings: Um… Misty/Bob Shepard, and Championshippy (Ash/Lance) Oh, and yes, Lance is a girl. Hehehe… *Guillotines anonymous reviewer who sent me a flame that Lance was a guy even though I explicitly stated in my fic _why_ I made Lance a girl*

Ages: Bob is 19, Ash is still 16, Misty is still 17, and Lance is still 21…

Notes: indicates telepathy,  ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates poke speech. Timeline is six months after 'Dragon's Silence'. Oh, and I refer to Lance by the incorrect gender sometimes, because nobody but Ash and her pokemon know she's a girl.

Oh yeah, this is also the **sequel** to 'Dragon's Silence'. Ranma bugged me, so…

Prologue: So now we have to save the world…

            "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Lance called. Her spiked blonde hair billowed softly in the wind as her dragon pokemon readied its attack.

            "Puff, use Outrage!" Her adopted brother, Bob shouted in desperation. Puff was his last remaining pokemon, his starter pokemon, who was also a Dragonite. But even a Dragonite would take a lot of damage from a hyper beam, and the rest of his team (Aerodactyl, Gyrados, Seadra, Dragonite, Dragonite) was already out due to Lance's two Dragonair and Gyrados.

            "No use." Lance said softly. Her eyes turned pure silver for a second as Dragonite fired off its attack. At point-blank range, the attack crashed into Puff and it collapsed. 

            "Oh no! Puff!" Bob shouted as he ran down into the stadium.

            "And the green trainer's last pokemon is out!" The announcer called. "Bob is unable to battle!"

            The stadium burst into applause. Lance smiled at the crowds, before teleporting into the stadium and landing on Dragonite's head. Ash dashed out of the stands and glomped the trainer, who sighed. Ash, we're kind of in public… 

            "Great job, Dragonite!"  
            Dragonite smirked as her eyes twinkled. Do you think I would fail you? 

            Of course not. Lance said. 

            "You did great, Lance-chan!" Ash said. He let go.

            "Well, I have to block all the challengers so you don't have to work too hard as League Champ, don't I?" Lance asked.

            Bob looked sadly at his fallen pokemon. "I was so close…" He whispered in anger. 

            "Well, you did pretty well." Lance offered. 

            Bob stood up angrily. "It's not fair! I've trained as much as you have! But you've always turned out better! What do you have that I don't? How can a Dragonair beat a Dragonite?!"

            Lance shrugged as she recalled her pokemon.

            Bob turned to Ash. "And how come you could beat him but I couldn't?"

            Ash shrugged also. Bob seethed. Sooner or later, he would get to the bottom of this!

Lance and Ash's room…

            "You have a _brother_? And you never told me? But I don't remember you having one…"

            "He's adopted." Lance said. "My mom apparently decided that she didn't want a girl, so she went and got a boy. Of course, I still had the illusion, so he thought I was a boy. And my mom didn't mind keeping it from him."

            "I'm confused." Ash said.

            "Don't worry." Lance said. Her silver eyes sparkled mysteriously. "At least you don't have to fight him, right?"

            "What I want to know, is; how did he get that many dragon pokemon?"

            "You have pretty many too." Lance offered.

            Ash nodded and patted his poke belt. "Yes, I know. All of my old ones crossed time-space or were reincarnated and came back. But still…"

            "Don't worry." Lance said. "I'll protect you."

            Ash blushed pink. "I don't need protection."  
            "Oh?" Lance's eyes flashed and the next thing Ash knew, he was on the bed with Lance leaning over him. Ash sweatdropped. *Eep! *

Bob's hotel room…

            Bob slammed a fist into the wall in frustration. "Damn it! Every time, he's beaten me. Why? This isn't fair!" His rejuvenated Dragonite, Puff, snuggled against its trainers shoulders to calm him down.

            _Well, he has been the leader of the Elite four for many years._

"That's not what I meant, Puff! Even when we were kids, he always had this way with pokemon that nobody else did! Like it was freaky! Once, I even saw him glowing with gold light!"

            _That might be the Viridian variant. Every few years, a child is born in the viridian forest possessing mysterious powers…_

            "Puff, I know for a fact that Lance was born in Saffron hospital. My mom wouldn't lie to me."

            _Then perhaps he has attained pokemon mastery._

"What's that? It sounds interesting." Bob said, intrigued.

            _Legends tell of trainers so closely bonded to their pokemon that they are soul-bonded, possess the powers of their pokemon/element, and have other mysterious powers. Very few, if any trainers actually reach this level…_

Bob brightened up. "Puff, that's a great idea! I'm going to become a dragon master! Then, I'll be able to take on Lance!"

            Puff nodded. 

Misty's room…

            Misty growled. "I was hoping that Bob would beat Lance."

            _You dislike him very much._ Staryu observed.

            "He stole Ash away from me! Of course I hate him! And since Brock died in a landslide two months ago, I'm single again. And Bob is pretty cute-looking too."

            _Whatever you say. _Staryu said.

The next day…

            "Ring, ring!"

            Lance woke up and picked up the videophone. "Yes?" She asked in an extremely annoyed tone of voice.

            "Lance! You have to help me!" Professor Oak's frantic face appeared on the screen. Lance yawned.

            "This had better be good."

            "It is! Call all the masters and meet me at my lab ASAP!"

            Lance sighed. She woke Ash up, sent out a telepathic call to all the other gym leaders and Elite four members, and soon, they were all gathered at Oak's lab. * I hope Oak didn't notice my cute Dratini pajamas… *

            "I'm sorry for calling you all here on such short notice, but this is vital." Professor Oak said. In his lab, under a glass case, lay a red poke ball.

            "_This_ is why you called us here?" Karen asked. * Will and I were just enjoying each other's company for once without interruption! *

            Professor Oak favored her with a glare. "Yes. Can anyone read the inscription?"

            Ash adjusted his hat and peeked in. "Actually, yeah. I think it says… _Once, pokemon and humans were all united together and lived happily. However, discontent arose as the humans began using their clout and ferocity to destroy the pokemon. One by one, species began disappearing. The rest were kept as trained pets or scientific units. (Not subjects, Stats class says that unless they're human they're experimental units) From the hatred and fear of the pokemon arose a dark spirit, one that can only be tamed by those who have seen both sides and can soothe its soul._"

            "Very good Ash. Since most of you are masters, that makes you perfect candidates for this daunting task."

            "Well, let me try." Will said. He levitated over to the ball and placed his hands on it. However, a second later, he was writhing in agony on the floor. Sabrina quickly rushed over.

            "Will, are you all right?"

            "I'll live." Will moaned. "But I'd advise the rest of you not to try that."  
            "Why don't we just smash it to bits?" Bruno asked as he walked over and slammed a rocky fist into it. But his attempts were no better.

            Ash sighed. "You're doing this all wrong." He walked over and began humming softly. The ball stopped glowing furiously and instead quieted down enough for Ash to pick it up without any injury."

            "That's amazing!" Oak said in disbelief. "Well then, I guess you'll be one of the masters who has to take the ball up the slopes of Mount Moon and dispose of it, or tame it at least."

            "I'm going!" Misty piped up. Ash shot a glare at her, but when he tossed the poke ball to her, she wasn't burned either.   

            "Well, I'm going." Lance said. "Somebody has to represent the Elite Four."

            "That leaves one slot." Oak said.

            The assembled masters conferred together for a while, before they all lined up to try. But as each walked by, the poke ball would flare angrily.

            Sabrina looked confused. Surely there must be one other? Where is she? 

            "She?" Professor Oak. "Oh, yes. This has to be a balanced team, two boys and two girls. So we'd better place an ad for female trainers."

            Lance sweatdropped. At least her disguise was good.

            "Hey, why don't we take it back to the Plateau with us?" Ash asked. "I'm sure there are lots of good trainers there who wouldn't mind trying."  
            "Great idea, Ash!" Oak said. Soon, they headed back to the plateau with the poke ball.

            "I wonder who the fourth is?" Lance asked as they walked through the halls. Just then, Bob walked by and crashed into Lance. The poke ball went flying and Bob caught it. However, what Ash noticed was that it wasn't glowing an angry red.

            "Owowowow!" Lance said, rubbing his head.

            "Lance? We've found the fourth."  
            Lance looked up and saw Bob. His eyes widened for a split second, before resignation set in.

            "Okay, you can call Oak now. We'd better start packing." Then, Lance left in a swirl of black fabric, leaving a confused Bob and a shocked Ash behind.

End part 1! Thanks to Ranma! *Smiles*

It could get better, or worse, depending on my mental state…

Drop a review!


	2. And our heroes set off

Part 1! Yep, I'm on an official championshippy binge.

Disclaimer: SHADOW DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!

Guy Shani – odd, am I? And proud of it too! Championshipping 4ever!

Ranma – you mean bob, right? Do you recall in Dragon's Love that long test Lance had to go through? That's the test for Dragon Mastery…. So if Bob actually takes it, *laughs*

Lauren Black – ok, ok

Incomplete13 – maybe not even those who get sent will find out, Lance is fairly good at hiding her real nature

Tmp – well, me no likies Brock… Misty and Bob will most likely be a pair, if anyone finds out Lance's secret they won't live very long to tell it…

Part 1: And our heroes set off

            "Come on, Ash." Misty said pleadingly. "If you don't come out quickly, I'll!" A mallet was procured by the water trainer and waved threateningly at the door of the league champion's room. She had ditched her summery outfit for a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue tank top, plus an ice-blue cloak. Her hair was out of its customary ponytail too.

            Ash came out, dressed in a pure black outfit, which was only broken by his beaded pokemon belt and golden vest attached to a black cloak. "Okay, I'm ready!"

            Bob and Lance were already waiting. Lance was dressed in standard Dragon Master attire (black bodysuit, poke belt, black/red cape, red jacket, white boots with black decorations). Bob wore a pair of black jeans, a dark red cloak, and a black t-shirt with a gold dragon on it, and he was glaring at Lance. Ash blinked in puzzlement, but ignored it.

A few minutes later…

            "So, which mastery are you?" Bob asked as they flew to Mount Moon. Ash rode his Fearow, Lance rode his Dragonair, and Bob rode his Dragonite with Misty. Pikachu sat on Ash's head happily and sang in pikachu language.

            Ash blinked. "What do you mean? I'm a pokemon master."  
            "You know, type? Like Misty's a water master, and Lance is a dragon master." Bob prompted.

            "Oh. Okay, I'm a Shadow pokemon master." Ash said.

            Bob turned to his Dragonite, who shook its head. _There's no such thing as a shadow master._

_            Well, there is now!_ Ash's pikachu said. _Besides, Lance is **the** Dragon Master!_

            _Is not!_

_            Is too!_

_            Is not!_

_            Is too!_

_            Is not!_

_            Is too!_ Pikachu got so annoyed that she fired off a thunderbolt at the Dragonite. Which caused it to fall.

            "Yikes!" Misty shrieked.

            Lance didn't even blink as his Dragonair swooped down and caught both of the falling trainers. Bob shakily recalled his Dragonite.

            Ash smirked and winked at Lance.

            Lance sweatdropped. Did you have to do that? 

            Yes, they were annoying me. Blame pikachu. It's not _my_ fault. 

            I see… 

            Bob winced and decided that he didn't even _want_ to talk to them. They were too strange for him. He couldn't hear the telepathy, but he didn't like the way their eyes were communicating.

            "So, Misty, you're the leader of the Cerulean gym?" Bob asked in an attempt to make polite conversation.

            "Yes." Misty said. "And you? Are you an Elite trainer? You have to be, otherwise you wouldn't have come with us on this important mission."

            "We're on a mission?"

            Misty blinked. Slowly. "You didn't know? But I thought-! How did you get chosen then?"

            "I don't know. It had something to do with this glowing red poke ball." Bob told Misty a bit sheepishly.

            Lance and Ash both looked over, decided that it wasn't important, and resumed their conversation.

            "Wow! That's so cool!" Bob exclaimed a few minutes later. "I've always wanted to be a hero!"

            What a naïve assumption. Lance muttered.

            I agree. Ash returned. After all, this isn't a game. This is a matter of life or death. 

            I hope he realizes that soon, or we'll have _really_ serious problems on our mission. Lance muttered.

            Indeed. I hope so too. Ash snuggled tighter against Lance's body.

            Ash, Misty and Bob are also riding Dragonair… 

            Oh. 

            Yes, and they don't know I'm a girl like you do… 

            I'm cold. Ash replied and snuggled even tighter.

            Misty looked away.

            Bob blanched. "I am _not_ seeing this!"

            Ash looked up. "What are you two thinking? Never mind, I don't want to know! You hentais! I'm just trying to get warm!"  
            "Oh."

            Lance rolled his eyes. "Seriously. This is just supposed to be a short trip."

            "Are we in Mount moon yet?"

            "Almost there." Ash said, looking at the mountains.

            "Let's go." Lance told Dragonair, who started diving. Misty and Bob looked green by the time they landed, but kept quiet.

            "So, where's the shrine?" Bob asked, in an effort to make conversation.

            "Halfway up the mountain. We'll have to climb."

            "Sounds easy."

            "We have to climb _down_, not up." Lance said.

            "That's still easy."

            Lance shrugged and buckled on the ropes, before lowering herself down. "Whatever you say."

            Soon, they were crabbing their way down the mountain.

            "This is not good." Bob muttered. "I think my hands are numb. I'm going to fall!"

            "You can always try using your pokemon…"

            "Dragonite, go!"

            Dragonite began dragging Bob down. Unfortunately, it accidentally brushed against a rock, dislodging it. A landslide started.

            Snow started falling from all directions.

            "We have to take cover!" Ash yelled. He grabbed onto Misty's rope and with a thought, summoned a shield of psychic energy over them. Lance nodded and her eyes flashed silver as she summoned her dragon powers and teleported next to them. She dragged Bob along with her.

            Bob by now looked very shaken.

            "You know, I think we're buried alive." Lance remarked. She was sitting cross-legged across from Ash.

            "This is coming from the ice master, so it must be serious." Ash said. Lance glared at him. 

            "Don't call me that."

            "But it's true."

            "No, I'm a Dragon Master but an Ice Guardian."

            "Whatever you say, Cat-."

            Lance pounced on Ash, covering his mouth. HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T CALL ME CATELYN! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME! How did you find out anyways? 

            Ash winced at her telepathic scream. * Ow… my head! *

            Misty and Bob stared at Lance strangely. 

            "Lance? Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Bob asked slowly.

            Lance got up and sat serenely back on the ground. Ash looked like he was in pain, clutching his head. "No."

            Now don't do that again. 

            You're so mean, Lance-chan. 

            You deserved it. 

            Misty looked quite uncomfortable.

            As night fell, it became evident that they wouldn't be leaving the mountain any time soon…

            Misty shivered.

            "We could just teleport out of here." Ash suggested hopefully.

            "You know teleport?" Lance asked.

            "Um…"

            "Ash, I cannot teleport four people."

            Ash sighed. * I was just trying to figure out a way… *

            The wind howled outside, and the travelers began to get worried.

            "Articuno is angry." Lance said. "Ice is failing, yet thunder is not ready to bear the burden yet."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Cycles upon cycles, fire to ice, ice to thunder, thunder to fire, it has always been. Thunder now also has the power of Fire, but…"

            "What are they talking about?" Misty whispered.

            "I have no idea." Bob whispered back.

            Ash shook his head. "I can't do it."

            "Then the three will truly fall."

End Chapter 2!

A depressing ending to a chapter, I know. Bear with me. The next chapter is even more depressing… unless I can figure out a decent way to revise it.


	3. Why am I stuck here with you?

HI! 

Disclaimer: No, I am not the owner of pokemon. If I did, you'd be watching Card Captor Ashura or Dragon's Love on TV right now…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Pairings: Championship, Misty/Bob Shepard 

Yep, sorry this took so long, I had to revise this so I wouldn't kill anyone off immediately. *Sweatdrops*

Ranma – why thank you! *Laughs*

Tmp – first things first. The prophecy of the triple guardianship is in chapter 2 of 'Betrayal, etc.' I talk about shadow pokemon in one of the episodes in the Card Captor Ashura: Eclipse arc.  A shadow master is not actually mentioned until the very end of CCA so I haven't posted it yet. By that I mean Episode 188, I think, and its not up yet. Um… Lance's birth name! That will remain a mystery for now.

Incomplete13 – laughs, As you like.

Shenya – I'm trying, a lil' hard to get inspiration though. Darkness n' depression is usually fun for me to write too. ^_^

Part 2: Why am I trapped here with you?

            "I can't." Ash repeated.

            Lance shook her head. "You must."

            "Could you not give her my power?"

            "That's going against the prophecy completely. Fire and Ice fall for thunder to succeed. It has never been a question."

            "But!"

            "Remember, Shadow is the most powerful of all three."

            Bob finally got annoyed. "What are you guys talking about?!"

            "Why we're stuck on this mountain in the first place."

            Bob blinked.

            Misty scowled. "We're going to freeze."

            "Not as long as we have the protective barrier outside, we aren't." Ash snapped. "Besides, we've almost a complete igloo now. We will be fine."

            Misty glared at Ash.

Ash glared back. "You didn't have to come, you know."

"Why you pig! You selfish prig!"

"_What_ are you calling me?!"

"I was ready to marry you! But then you ran out on me! I would have given you anything! You bastard!"

Bob perked his ears up. This was getting interesting. * So Misty doesn't like Ash. I have a chance! *

"You were never meant to be with me." Ash said practically.

"Well Excuse Me!" Misty spat. "And after my professions of love I caught you in bed with Lance!"  
            This time, Bob's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. * WHAT?! Whoa, really? Blackmail information, here I come! *

Dark one. Ash said in telepathy. Darkened Waterflower, you have caused me to fail once, and to fall more than twice. And you accuse me now? 

Lance shot Ash a sharp look. Ash didn't notice as his eyes dilated to a molten gold.

I know why the fire did not burn you. You _are_ the demon; your own power cannot hurt you. Fire's child should have come with us, and one other. But now you have upset our balance. Fire is gone. Dead, destroyed, forgotten… 

Ash! 

Ash snapped back to reality as Lance's telepathic command rang out in his head. 

"What in the world are you talking about?" Misty said. "Quit going all creepy on us. It's not working."

Bob was still staring. "You… and him… are…?" His face turned a pale sea-greenish color. * I'm going to be sick… *

"If you're going to be sick, kindly do it outside." Lance said, standing up.

Bob continued to stutter for a good few minutes. His mumbling was getting quite annoying, so Ash sighed, and flicked his wrist, as Espeon sent Bob flying outside. A few minutes later, an ice-coated trainer staggered in.

"Oh!" Misty said, and quickly hurried over to him. "Bob, are you all right?"

            Bob's teeth chattered somewhat. "I'll… survive…" He muttered; making sure he didn't look in the direction of the other two trainers.

            Lance took the initiative, grinned, and wrapped her arms around Ash, smirking slightly. This caused some more uncomfortable looks from Bob.

            "Get a room, you two!" Misty snapped, not in a good mood.

            Ash shot her a glare.

            Lance didn't even look up. She just stayed where she was.

            Bob popped open his pack and pulled out a thermos of coffee, which he began drinking from. "Lucky I was prepared."

            Misty crossed her arms, sat down, and glared some more at the two who seemed frozen in that position.

            "Sheesh." She grumbled. "Just keep the affection out, okay?"

            Half closed silver-blue eyes lifted to look at her, and then dropped down again. Ash's brown orbs seemed to be shimmering a bit, but maybe he was crying? Although crying in the snow caused tears to freeze.

            "Shh, don't cry, little guardian." Lance whispered. "It doesn't help anything."  
            "I know, I know, because Hope will only come when I have accepted my fate." Ash whispered. "And Destiny is cruel, but I can see why 'I' act that way, and I accept that."

            "But the cycle has broken again."

            "Fire is gone." Ash said, whispering, as a faint flame flickered in his eyes, before vanishing. "Well, I suppose not completely, there's a little bit of her left, but…"

            "She's just a spirit now, with minimal powers because you've absorbed most of them."

            "I know, but it's kind of reassuring." Ash said, smiling. He took out a brush and began to groom pikachu. She purred as Ash combed out her shining fur.

            A few hours passed, before Misty realized that she had to go to the bathroom quite badly. But there wasn't really any privacy in this igloo.

            "I have to go."

            "Outside." Lance said, not looking up from his book.

            "What?"

            "Come on, its for sanitary reasons. And if you are a water master, there should be no problem."

            Bob handed Misty his cape. Misty took it and went outside, returning in a few minutes looking angry but otherwise unhurt. She brushed a few snowflakes off her jeans and glared daggers.

            Lance did not look up. "We're basically stranded here. Did you guys bring any rations?"

            "No."

            "This was supposed to be a short trip." Misty complained, as she began looking through her backpack. She pulled out a hairbrush, several compacts and tubes of lipstick, a pair of underwear which she quickly stuck back inside, two bottles of water, a pair of gloves, several poke balls, a towel, a red bikini, sunblock, sunglasses, a fishing rod, and a blueberry muffin.

            "I didn't bring anything besides our climbing equipment and my poke belt." Bob said.

            "I've got food.' Ash grinned. He passed around four cans of Spam and chopsticks. This earned him a few strange looks.

            "What?" Ash asked as he popped off the lid.

            Lance put his tin away. "Thanks, but I'd rather diet than eat that."

            Misty and Bob grudgingly ate the proffered food. Sure, it was food, but Spam? Yuck. How could Ash eat that?

            About a half hour later, Ash fell asleep with his head on Lance's lap. Lance took off his cloak and wrapped it around the younger guardian, humming a song softly. * I won't be cold. I have ice blood and dragon's blood, after all. This weather is perfect for training… too bad the others don't think so. *

End Chapter!  
Yep, we have conflict in the igloo! What more could you ask for?

              
            


	4. How long can this last?

Chapter 3! Boy do I have major writer's block on this. But I finally got this chapter up.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon. Sadly, I do not.

Warning: Talks about the forms of the different masters. Do not read if you are anxiously awaiting the end of CCA. But anyways, all my fics are related for this reason, so… venture ahead if you dare. 

Xaero – hehehe, glad I'm not the only one who hates them.

Ranma – hai! *bows*

Karania Avalon – ok

Incomplete13 – I should hope not! That igloo won't last long.

Air Sylph – thank you. Nope, there aren't any more sequels/prequels yet. CCA could be considered a sequel, but its kind of like a separate series.

Crimson Hawk – hai  
Pichu*Star – I'd guillotine myself before making this AAMRN. But I can't draw worth much, so… I did send a fanart to pokemon tower library

Chapter 3: How long can this last?

            T-minus three days in the igloo and counting. Lance and Ash stayed in their own little world, with Misty and Bob getting more and more irritable. Well, lack of sleep and/or food tended to do that to a person. 

            "Lance, are you on some sort of crazy diet? You haven't had anything besides water for three days."

            "I can afford it." The Dragon Master replied.

            Ash snuggled.

            Misty and Bob glared, as Misty gave Bob a long, luscious kiss.

            Bob looked like he was in heaven.

            Misty sneered. * If you can parade around like that, Ash, I can too! *

            "There's no use in staying any longer." Lance said, getting up. "We'll die stranded here."

            "Do you have a brilliant escape plan?" Misty asked sarcastically.  
            "Ano… I could have Gardevoir teleport us out, but we'd still have to deal with the Blizzard since it can't teleport too far away…" Ash volunteered in a little voice.

            "Why you little brat!" Bob raged. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

            Ash eeped and hid behind the Dragon Master. Lance narrowed his eyes at Bob in warning.

            Bob stared back without flinching. "I hate fags."

            A silence consumed the group.

            "So…" Lance said. "Why don't you leave?"  
            "Because, I have to be here!" The trainer raged. 

            "Do you know 'why' you have to be here? Do you know 'who' created that poke ball? Do you even know 'what' is really going on?"

            "Shut up!" Bob said. "That's unimportant!"

            "As you wish." Lance said with a graceful bow. "Let's go, Ash."

            Ash nodded and released his psychic type. "Gardevoir, telepo-."

            He stopped as Misty malleted him.

            "You're not leaving us here!"  
            "Fine, fine." Ash said, getting up and dusting himself off. 'You don't have to be so cranky."

            A bluish glow surrounded the group and they finally left the igloo. They landed on the lower slopes of Mount moon, a forested area without any snow, fortunately.

            Ash glared at Misty and Bob, and then headed off deeper into the woods, stomping all the way. Lance followed him silently.

            They were a good half-mile away when Ash stopped.

            "Doushite, Lance-chan… why are they so mean?"

            "I don't know. But I'm trying to be fair, to give them another chance." Lance said, as she wrapped Ash in her arms.

            "Demo, but they don't deserve it!"  
            "Ash, the shadows gave Charlotte another chance after she deserted her duty and created Cosmos, didn't they?"

            "Yes, but she's nice." Ash said, as if that explained everything. "And she looks out for us. And she'll die for me without regrets, just like you will. And she's done her duty in the past without fail."

            "Hai." Lance said, softly.

            "Lance-chan? What happens if we fail? If the three guardians fall?"

            "You know already, Ash."

            "But… you…"

            "I know. Why are you so afraid, Ash? You've passed the test of guardianship before."

            "I don't know…"

            Rain began to fall softly.

            "Don't worry, little one." Lance said, as she rocked Ash gently. "It will be all right."

            "I hope so…"

            The two sat in silence for a while, before they headed back. They still had a mission to accomplish, after all.

            "What took you so long?!" Misty demanded.

            "What concern is it of yours? Until that blizzard dies down, we can't climb up to the shrine." Lance said.

            "And how do you know its still raging?" Bob demanded.

            Lance tapped his binoculars. "How do you think?"

            Bob glared.

            Lance scowled, as his cute little fangs showed.

            "Leave Lance-chan alone!" Ash said, as his eyes started changing color, first Destiny's golden orbs, then Hope's sea-green ones, and finally, they stopped, black swirls with shimmers of stars in them staring out of his face.

            Lance looked surprised. * So he _has_ passed the test, without telling me. He has achieved his last form, that of the Thunder Guardian as well as the Master of Shadows. Unlike me, my first form is the Ice Guardian, which is who I am now, then the Dragon Master, with dark, gold and silver streaked red hair and golden eyes, and finally, the Master of Hidden Darkness, but I normally don't use that form since it represents despair and insanity… with my red eyes and black hair with two red streaks in it. Charlotte on the other hand, is simply the Messenger in her first form, with black hair and blue eyes, then the Fire Guardian, with the golden eyes and blue streaks in her hair, and lastly, the Master of Revealing Light, with her white hair and white eyes. We are different, all of us, with differing powers and abilities at each stage. And Charlotte and I tend not to use our last stages, we will both have our personality subsumed by the power. Ash runs that risk from the first moment he becomes Destiny and is tainted with shadow… *

            "_Lance-chan?!_" Misty sneered. 

            "What's wrong with that?" Ash snapped, his patience wearing thin. * Just one slip-up, and I'll personally destroy you myself. I'm not sacrificing them to my selfish ambitions again! Nor to false love… *

            "Looks like you really have it bad…"

            "Why wouldn't I love someone who will die for me, even if I don't love her back?" Ash said, before he realized something. * Oops. *

            ASH! 

            Um, sorry? Hope they didn't hear it. 

            Ash… 

            "… She?"  
            "You're a _girl_?!" Bob demanded.

            "Well, no point in lying now." Lance said, with a sharp look at Ash. "Yes."  
            "B-but! You look like a guy!"  
            Lance shrugged. "So?"

            Meanwhile, Misty resembled a goldfish. * LANCE IS A GIRL!? But, that means… ARGH! That way how am I going to get Ash back? *

            Lance smirked as she wrapped her arms around Ash. 

            "Then why are you cross-dressing, you freak?"

            "None of your business." Lance said calmly.

            Ash glared at Bob. * He really hates Lance-chan… *

            "Leave Lance-chan alone!"  
            "Why?"

            "Because, I can arrange it so you'll never even become close to a dragon master." Lance said, eyes turning a molten gold. 

End Chapter

I am evil… *laughs*


	5. Apparently not long

Disclaimer: Pokemon not mine, Destiny/Hope/other new stuff is. Entiendes? Do you understand?

Xaero – I love to bash Misty and Bob.

SS2 Megami-sama – yep, you're right! ^_^

Tmp – well, I don't think the memories will have to be erased, you'll see soon. Ah, I'm not going into detail on Charlotte's death in this chapter, just wait. Um… *points to Championshipping detail* I'd rather not have to kill Lance, so I probably won't.

Karania Avalon – as you wish

The Pokemon Reader – hai! ^_^

Link Masters – thank you very much!

KiAnson – well, Lance is telling the truth… too bad Bob doesn't get it…

Incomplete13 – hehehe, *laughs* I almost feel sorry for them, but you're right… you know my writing style that well?

Pichu*Star – I don't think Bob n' Misty will have any time to blab… remember, they're still stranded…

Chapter 4: Apparently not long…

            "Hah! Don't make me laugh!" Bob retorted. "As if!"

            A slow smile made its way across Lance's face. "Are you sure?"

            "You're just bluffing to try and distract me, freak."

            Misty nodded and put in her own two cents. "You just want to put Bob down."

            This, in return, caused Ash to nearly jump on and throttle the water trainer, but Lance grabbed him by the back of his cloak.

            "Calm down."

            Why! Why do they have to be so mean?! Why!? 

            That is not for me to judge. Serebii knows, but she will never tell. 

            Lance-chan… how can you stand it? 

            Ice is patient, little guardian, not as volatile as fire or thunder. 

            Gomen… 

            Lance's eyes opened wider a little as she wrapped a blanket of calming chi around him. Don't worry; I can handle this. 

            Hai… 

            Ash calmed down almost instantly and walked a few feet away to stare at a tree and ignore the argument.

            Misty blinked. * When has Ash ever _not _taken the opportunity to argue with me? What's going on? *

            Bob continued to glare.

            "Who called who a freak?" Lance asked as her eyes dilated to silver, then to gold. 

            "It's perfectly true!" Bob snapped. "Ever since I saw you healing a pokemon with that golden light you've been a freak! No normal human can do that!"

            "And, your Dragonite was speaking the truth." Lance said serenely.

            "You weren't born in the Viridian Forest! So you must have stolen that power from someone!"  
            "It's not possible to steal the power of the forest guardians. Get your facts straight."

            "Oh yeah?!" Bob raged. "You're just an egoistical maniac!"

            Ash was now looking ruffled as little sparks began crackling around his clenched fists. Lance-chan… 

            Don't worry. 

            But he's being really mean! 

            I can take care of it. 

            Ne, can't we just kill them? 

            A chuckle sounded in his head. Not always the best solution. Besides, rebirth happens. 

            I forgot… 

            "So, Dragon-Mage." Lance said, smirking slightly. "You want me to prove it?"

            "Hell yeah! Without proof I ain't listening to any of your weird crap!"

            "Fine."

            Lance closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her heart, as a blue glow surrounded them.

            "There is a reason that only Claire and one other have passed the test… and I shall show you now."

            There was a flash of light and Bob found himself in an icy cavern.

            "What the ****?"  
            

            In front of his panicked eyes, Lugia appeared, tranquilly floating on an unseen current.

            Ah. Another one has come to take the test of mastery. Yet, I sense hesitation and deception and darkness in you. Are you prepared to take my test? 

            "Dragonite, go! Use blizzard!" Bob yelled, wanting to capture the rare pokemon.

            His pokemon hesitated briefly, but attacked.

            Lugia teleported out of the way as an Aeroblast sent Puff flying. It crashed into the cavern wall, and tumbled down, bloody gashes on its body from being flung into the jagged rocks and ice spikes.

            Puff pulled himself to his feet and roared, but obviously was in pain.

            Quiet. Lugia said. I have no time to waste with petty trainers who just want to capture me. Are you taking my test of Dragon's Mastery or not? 

            "Of course!" Bob said incredulously.

            Then we shall begin. My first test tests the bonds between you and your pokemon. Can you withstand the elements? 

            A blizzard kicked up as Bob cursed and wrapped his cloak more tightly around himself. "What the **** is going on?!"

            Faint laughter sounded from a few feet away.

            Bob spun around. Lance was watching him with a smirk.

            "What the **** are you playing at here, Lance?!" Bob demanded, outraged.

            "You wanted to take the test, I simply brought you here." Lance said. The snow did not even seem to affect her.

            "…"

            "If you can pass Lugia's tests, you'll become a dragon master and perhaps you'll be able to beat me. But I doubt that, Dragon-Mage."

            "Quit calling me that!"  
            "Your attempts at hiding the truth are pathetic. I know who you are. I also know why you were able to break the seal. But that is none of my concern at the minute."

            Bob growled.

            "Bob the Dragon-Mage, Clow's Dark Apprentice…" Lance smiled. "Just _try_ and pass the test of dragon mastery."

            And with that, Lance vanished.

            "Where did he go?!" Misty demanded as she attempted to mallet Lance into the floor.

            Lance phased through the attack and gave a predatory grin. "Oh, Lugia's testing him."

            "WHAT?!"  
            "He wanted to become a dragon master, didn't he? Well, I've just given him the chance."

            Ash walked up to Lance and hugged her tightly. 

            That should keep him away for a while. 

            Thank you. *Mental hug* 

            Lance's eyes sparkled as she ruffled Ash's hair.

            Misty frowned. * There's something going on here… Lance is being too nice…  what is it? *

            "So where is he?"

            "Whirl Islands." Lance said nonchalantly. "But you can't contact him until the test is over."

            "You planned this, didn't you?" Misty accused. "You keep trying to break us up!"

            "Hypocrite." Ash hissed. "Who was trying to keep me from my soul mate?"

            "He, I mean she, is not your soul mate!"

            "Want to bet?" Ash asked, his voice a low, dangerous whisper.

            Lance rested her fingertips on Ash's shoulder. Ash… 

            I'm really trying! I am! 

            Calm yourself, Thunder's guardian. You two, Fire. 

            A brief flame flicked in Ash's eyes and then disappeared. Ash looked down, feeling chastised.

            Misty narrowed her eyes. * Lance seems to have some sort of power over Ash… what is it? *

            "Be careful, don't let your emotions get the better of you again."

            "Hai." Ash whispered. * I can't let that happen again. *

            Meanwhile…

            Bob cursed and swore as he stomped through the cavern, trying to find his way out of the devastating maze. * ARGH! *

            "I just got out of a blizzard!" He complained. "This is unfair!"

            There was no reply.

            "What sort of stupid test is this anyways?"

            Silence was his answer.

            "Wait! I can use my pokemon! All right then! Dragonite, go!"

            Bob's second Dragonite appeared.

            "Ken, you're up! Use Fire Blast!"

            Dragonite nodded and roared, sending a fire blast flying at the icy walls.

            A smoky hole appeared.

            Bob punched his fist in the air. "YEAH! Now let's get outta here and get that mastery now!"

            Lance snapped her blue compact mirror shut and smirked.

            "Does he really think its that easy?"

            As if in reply, Bob suddenly saw huge ice shards flying at him from all directions. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

            He blacked out from fright as the blades sank into his body from all directions.

            "Game, Set, Match." Ash said, leaning over her shoulder.

            "I wonder what Lugia will do now…."

End Chapter! ^_^

Authoress' rant

In Hamlet, Polonius told Laertes, 'and above all, to thine own self be true'. That is one hard lesson to follow, especially as a fanfic writer. But I learn. There is no way on earth I am capable of writing AAMRN, and it just doesn't work out. Therefore, I would like people to stop e-mailing me with complaints about my non-AAMRN and anti-AAMRN fics. I can't write it! Is that clear? There is no way that I am able to write AAMRN. End of discussion

So to be true to me, I write Championshipping and other strange things, but that's me. And I'm not going to follow a fanfic cliché just to get a few hundred more reviews in my inbox.

Phantomness


	6. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon  
  


Xaero – close enough, yes.

Link Masters – you're right about the Championshipping. Only 3 other ppl write it I think… Plot bunny whisperer, Jarzard, and Blood aura

SS2 Megami-sama – Yay! ^_^

Jarzard – hmm… but I like your Championshipping! ^_^

Incomplete13 – I did, didn't I? *Reminds self* Ah well.

Pichu Star – Bob can _try_, but pass? *Laughs* Hell no!  
Karania Avalon – hai, hai

Tmp – yes, this arc takes place after CCA, like it says on my profile. Smart! Nobody else picked that up. You're right, Charlotte is kind of possessing Ash, kind of like a yami I guess…

Dark-Magician-41 – R rated romance?! *blinks* Well… I'll think about it

Shenya – I used to like AAMRN, then it got too clichéd and I couldn't write it worth anything and on the show Misty started to get annoying so… *holds up a scythe* hehehehe…

Chapter 6: Repercussions

            You have failed. 

            Bob looked around as he finally regained consciousness. "What?"

            You have failed my test of mastery. 

            "THAT STUPID MAZE?!" Bob shrieked.

            Yes. 

            "Why… you!" Bob angrily released all of his dragon pokemon. "All of you, use Blizzard!"

            Lugia immediately put up a clear shield around himself. 

            Seadra fell almost immediately to a Thunderbolt, as did Gyarados. But his 3 weary Dragonites fought on.

            Fool. Lugia sent. My Chosen! 

            There was a shimmer of light and Lance appeared, dressed in silver armor over flowing ice-blue robes. She bowed to Lugia.

            Destroy him. 

            "As you wish."

            Elsewhere…

            "It looks like Lugia's made his move." Ash said, as Lance disappeared.

            "What is going on?!" Misty demanded angrily.

            "Lugia's Chosen has been summoned… wonder what's going on." Ash said, as he pulled out his yellow compact. "Oh."

            Misty grabbed it from him. "BOB!"

            Bob stared as a staff appeared in Lance's hands.

            "With the moonlight I will destroy you again." Lance said quite calmly.

            "… DRAGONITES! ATTACK!"

            Lance simply went incorporeal through the three Hyper Beams, before a powered up Blizzard knocked them all out.

            Bob shuddered.

            "That wasn't very fair… I'll have to use my own pokemon." Lance said. She pulled out a card and flipped it into the air. "Magneton! Lock-on!"

            Bob froze, and tried to run. However, he didn't give very far before a Zap Cannon smashed into him.

            So he dropped to the floor paralyzed.

            "AHHHH! BOB!" Misty screamed, peering into the compact.

            Ash didn't say anything. But as Misty turned around to look, she found herself tangled in a net of electricity.

            Ash chuckled, managing to sound sinister somehow. "You lose."

            "What?"  
            "I'm not letting you interfere in this judgment."

            "Finish." Lance said, as her staff shifted into a silver hilted sword with a blade of ice and she drove it through Bob's heart. "And so the saga finally ends."

            Bob would have said something dramatic, but he died a quiet death instead. 

            You did well, my Chosen. 

            Yes. I chose to kill not seal this time. Lance said, a dark light flickering in her eyes. It's safer that way. 

            She pulled out a handful of dark blue ribbons and wove them into a complicated net, which settled itself over Bob's _dead_ features.

            "That should hold him for a few more centuries."

            Lugia nodded in approval. I do wish Serebii would get it through her thick head that you two are meant to be. 

            As do I. But at least, it works out fairly well. 

            Well, that stubborn guardian sure is a pain. 

            Too bad she's so powerful. Lance rejoined.

            Lugia sent a mental hug to his Chosen, and then Lance spread her sharp steel wings and flew back to Mount Moon.

            "One down."

            Ash smiled as he buried his face in her chest. "I'm glad, Lance-chan." He whispered softly.

            "You murderer! You killed Bob!" Misty shrieked.

            "So I did." Lance did not sound repentant. "I was only doing my duty as Ice Guardian."

            Misty glared. "I can't believe you!"

            "I've killed many for the sake of peace." Lance said. "And I don't judge most of them, I only carry out the orders of the legendary pokemon."

            "LIAR!"

            "At least I'm not a shadow creature." Lance spoke calmly. 

            "_What_ did you call me?"

            "Well, its partially true." Ash said.

            Misty growled.

            "She _has_ been Missingno."

            "Trying to kill us…"

            "SHUT UP!" Misty raged. This was the wrong thing to say, as Ash's eyes suddenly went a dark, gold-flecked blue and his hair lengthened and waved around his shoulders, the spikes evaporating. His clothes changed into a black-and-white uniform.

            "Looks like the Fire guardian's finally gotten annoyed." Lance said.

            Flaming wings surrounded the figure, and when they parted, it certainly wasn't Ash who stepped out.

            "You." Charlotte hissed, her eyes glinting. "Missingno."

            "AHHHHHHHHH! What have you done to Ash?!"

            "I'm merely borrowing his body for a few minutes." Charlotte said practically, as her Fire Blade appeared in her hands. "It's time you got what was coming to you. He's too soft-hearted for his own good."

            Misty barely had time to blink before Charlotte drove the flaming blade through her body.

            Her death-shriek echoed for miles around.

            Charlotte's eyes crinkled in amusement as a smile curved her lips, before she faded back into the back of Ash's mind.

            Ash blinked for a few seconds as he stared at the ashes on the ground. "She took over?"  
            "Hai."

            "I guess she couldn't control her temper anymore."

            "Well, this mission wouldn't be underway if she weren't dead, so I daresay she has some strong feelings about it."

            Ash nodded as he stared at the crimson pulsating poke ball. "Yes…" The flames reflected themselves in his eyes, as they rose and fell.

            "What should we do with this now?"

            "The 'prophecy' was all a lie, anyways." Lance replied. "We can't tame this. We have to destroy it."

            "Easy enough." Ash replied.

            "…Not really… we need all three guardians to do this."

            "So we'll enact the rebirth cycle." Ash said.

            "Yes. We wait until the next lifetime to finish this."

End Chapter!  
  


Ha, I've just set myself up for a sequel, haven't I? *laughs*

I resist the urge to write a NT fic!

Well, hmm… I can always tie this in to Vision of Hope…


End file.
